


Fingon's sheets

by nastymagpie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Maedhros taking care of his husband, Russingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymagpie/pseuds/nastymagpie
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	Fingon's sheets

  
  
Fingon's bed is more comfortable and noone's gonna raise an eyebrow in Fingolfin's house.


End file.
